Unmei o Kaeru
by Quetzalcoatl-chan
Summary: A co, jeśli po przeczytaniu pewnej książki Yoh postanowi za wszelką cenę zrozumieć brata? I co, jeśli wmiesza się w to pewien potężny Król Duchów?
1. Chapter 1

Jest to mój pierwszy fanfic na tej stronie, a więc błagam o konstruktywną krytykę! To znaczy opowiadanie jest jeszcze publikowane na blogu, ale mimo to... byłabym bardzo wdzięczna, wiedząc, czy ten mały potworek się podoba. Enjoy!

Rozdział I, czyli "Wszyscy kochamy retrospekcje"

Yoh ze zrezygnowaniem wpatrywał się w ścianę. Nie byłoby to może nic dziwnego - Asakura często tracił kontakt z rzeczywistością bez jakiegoś wyraźnego powodu - gdyby nie fakt, że mógłby przysiąc, iż kiedy kładł się spać, definitywnie znajdował się w Patch. A jak powszechnie wiadomo, wioska Strażników w siedemdziesięciu procentach składa się z piachu i kurzu, zaś w trzydziestu z kamienia. Szatyn zamyślił się głęboko. Czy aby nie miał ostatnio jakichś zatargów z X-laws lub czymś Wyrzutko-podobnym? Nie, chyba nie. Zatem jak, u diabła, znalazł się w domku japońskim charakterystycznym dla epoki Heian?! Cóż, chyba, że to kolejny du... yyy... znaczy wspaniały trening Anny...(biada samobójcy mówiącemu, że treningi Anny są durne...) Coś w stylu "przeżyj tydzień i nie daj się zabić", czy też inne wsio. Dochodząc do wniosku, iż na chwilę obecną nie ma się czym martwić, Asakura z zaciekawieniem zaczął rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu. Miał przed oczami tradycyjny pokoik japoński. Innymi słowy, była to delikatna, drewniano-papierowa konstrukcja, gdzieniegdzie ozdobiona motywem sakury. Widok za oknem także drastycznie się zmienił, chociaż ta akurat zmiana została odnotowana z widoczną przyjemnością. Za oknem, zamiast wszechobecnej pustyni widać było niewielką wioskę z dwóch stron otoczoną lasem. A także, o ile właściciel mandarynkowych słuchawek mógł się zorientować, nie wychylając się zbytnio z okna, gdzieś w oddali płynęła wolno jakaś rzeczka.

Kontemplowanie krajobrazu sprawiło, że szatyn z początku nie zwrócił uwagi na postać drobnego chłopca w luźnych, czarnych spodniach i nieco sfatygowanej pelerynce o barwie kości słoniowej. Dzieciak miał kasztanowe włosy niemal do kolan oraz ciemne, prawie że czarne oczy. Na widok tegoż nietypowego osobnika Yoh początkowo zamarł, zaś następnie gwałtownie cofnął się w głąb pokoju. Cóż, w każdym razie usiłował dokonać tego jakże trudnego manewru. Przeszkodziła mu w tym nieludzko gruba księga. Jej okładka została oprawiona w dość mocno wytartą skórę, zaś tytuł wraz z autorem widniały w postaci złotego grawerunku. Wylądowawszy gdzieś w kącie pomieszczenia Asakura z lekka podniósł się na łokciach i począł z lekka oszołomiony wpatrywać się w przyczynę swojego upadku. Mimowolnie wrócił myślami do wydarzeń sprzed niecałych trzech tygodni.

* * *

**Trzy tygodnie wcześniej**

Drzwi Biblioteki Miejskiej w Patch otworzyły się gwałtownie, a po ułamku sekundy do środka wleciał zdyszany Asakura. Tak, wleciał, gdyż potknął się o własne nogi i wylądował na twarzy tuż przed siedzącym za kontuarem Silvą. Na widok uniesionej z zażenowaniem brwi, szatyn błyskawicznie się podniósł się na nogi, po czym przypadł do Strażnika i złapawszy go za koszulę wydyszał:

- Broń mnie, błagam!

Najwyraźniej te trzy słowa dały Strażnikowi jasny obraz dramatycznej sytuacji szamana. W każdym bądź razie wystarczająco jasny, aby wiedzieć, że w takie sprawy mieszać się nie należy. Ale czegoż się nie robi dla przyjaciół, czyż nie? Silva tylko westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem i niedbałym machnięciem ręki oddelegował swojego ulubionego Asakurę do poszukania jakiejś kryjówki. W sejfie. Za drzwiami pancernymi. Sześć kilometrów pod ziemią. W ogóle w jakiejś innej galaktyce. A najlepiej w innym uniwersum. Zważywszy na to, że żadnego portalu w pobliżu nie odnotowano, szatyn desperacko kluczył pomiędzy regałami zastawionymi niesamowitą wręcz ilością książek. Tyle edukacyjnych wyrobów papierowych widział... a może to było... nie, tylu publikacji nie widział jeszcze nigdy. Chociaż akurat to mogło być spowodowane faktem, że Yoh już od dziecka wzdragał się na samo słowo "książka"... ale zostawmy to.

W każdym bądź razie spacerując w bibliotece szaman mijał różnego rodzaju pamiętniki, powieści, czy też dokumenty dotyczące Wielkiego Turnieju. Oczywiście nie zabrakło także takich ciekawych tytułów jak "2000 sposobów zwalczania szatańskiego nasienia za pomocą wybielacza", czy też "Poradnik młodego kleptomana". Ach, co też ludzie tworzą po grzybkach halucynkach...

Ni stąd ni zowąd, drzwi budynku uchyliły się ze złowróżbnym skrzypnięciem, zaś do środka wkroczyła zapowiedź Sądu Ostatecznego. Krótkowłosy, gdy tylko usłyszał słodki głosik swojej narzeczonej z bonusem w postaci bolesnego jęku swojego ducha stróża czym prędzej wykonał odwrót taktyczny, wycofując się w najgłębsze czeluści biblioteki. Niestety dziś wszystko jakby zmówiło się, żeby za wszelką cenę pogrążyć Asakurę. Otóż potknął się, zresztą już po raz wtóry tego pechowego dnia i z całym impetem przywalił głową w zmurszałe drewno. Sekundę później, w związku z ciągiem przyczynowo-skutkowym, na jego biedną łepetynkę zleciało coś jeszcze. Niewiarygodnie gruby wolumin oprawiony w wytartą brązową skórę, ze złotym tytułem głoszącym "Saisho no Seimei 997-1032", Asakura Hao. Ach tak, czyli nic ciekaw... chwila, wróć.

ŻE NIBY COOOO?!

Oszołomiony Yoh znów spojrzał na księgę. No, jak byk "Hao Asakura"... Niepewnie złapał za złocone brzegi tej cegły. "Żeby się to przypadkiem nie rozpadło..." przeleciało mu mimochodem przez głowę. "Pierwsze Życie", co...?

Tymczasem Silva usilnie próbował wymigać się Annie. Czyli coś w stylu "Yoh? Kto to w ogóle jest? Przyszły Król Sza... a, ten! Nie, nie było go tu, przecież bym ci... Patrz! Niedźwiedź!" No, mniej więcej. Itako Patrzyła mu przez chwilę podejrzliwie w oczy, po czym wyszła, rzuciwszy złowrogie:

- Jeżeli tylko się dowiem, że on tu był...

Strażnik nasłuchiwał przez chwilę, a upewniwszy się, że zagrożenie minęło, wrzasnął z ulgą:

- Poszła sobie!

Zewsząd posypały się upomnienia dotyczące nakazu zachowania ciszy w bibliotece, a Asakura wytoczył się z księgą pod pachą zza jakiegoś bocznego regału. Trzasnął książką w kontuar i oświadczył zamyślony:

-Silva... mogę to wziąć?

Strażnik zastanowił się głęboko. Lubił młodego Asakurę, więc w sumie...

- Jeżeli podpiszesz cyrograf, że twój pobyt tutaj nie ma nic wspólnego z ucieczką przed Anną, a mój udział w tym spisku pozostanie utajniony, oczywiście - uśmiechnął się z zażenowaniem wyciągając spod blatu kartkę pokrytą drobnym druczkiem. Czegoż się nie robi dla własnego bezpieczeństwa... Szatyn wywrócił oczyma, wygrzebał z kieszeni długopis z pogryzioną końcówką i nabazgrał na świstku niedbałe "Asakura Y." Później, jak przystało na kulturalną osobę pożegnał się grzecznie i z książką pod pachą truchcikiem ruszył w stronę niewielkiego zagajnika.

* * *

Właściciel mandarynkowych słuchawek był skupiony, jak chyba jeszcze nigdy w życiu. Rzeczy o których traktowało "Saisho no Seimei"... całe życie jego brata, począwszy od śmierci matki, poprzez spotkanie z Ohachiyo, aż do opanowania każdego punktu Gwiazdy Jedności. Innymi słowy - WSZYSTKO. Wraz z każdym kolejnym zdaniem, Asakura stopniowo zmieniał swój sposób patrzenia na czyny Hao. Nie mówię tu o zgodzie na te wszystkie morderstwa, ale... Hao nie mógł być zły. W każdym razie nie tak naprawdę. A szatyn zawsze wierzył, że zło zwalcza się przez zrozumienie powodów, dla których się je wyrządza, nie zaś przez wyeliminowanie samego człowieka. Widocznie teraz nadszedł czas, by owe powody poznać. "Właściwie" zastanowił się przez chwilę Yoh " Gdyby nie fakt, że na swojej drodze Hao spotykał chyba tylko złych ludzi, mógłbym mieć brata..."

W tamtym właśnie momencie postanowił, że pomoże swojemu bratu. Choćby wszystko sprzysięgło się przeciw niemu, on się nie podda. Tak. To będzie jego nowy cel, zaraz obok wygrania Turnieju. Przeca ktoś musi zapewnić Annie tytuł Królowej Szamanów... czy coś. O ile oczywiście przeżyje śmiercionośny trening Kyoyamy przygotowany specjalnie dla niego... Cóż, life is brutal...

Rozmyślania Asakury przerwało nawoływanie. Czyżby to jego przyjaciele go szukali? Hmm, możliwe, ale przecież jest jeszcze tak wcześnie... Spojrzał na słońce, po czym zamrugał skonfundowany. Przecież... Ej, nie no. Jak to możliwe, że z domku wybył nad ranem, a życiodajna gwiazdka zaczęła powoli chować się za nieboskłonem? Możliwe, że "Saisho no Seimei" pochłonęło go bardziej niż przypuszczał...

- Lordzie! Lordzie Yooooh!

- Stul twarz, durnoto! Przecież jakby tu był, to twoje wrzaski ściągnęły by go tu już dobre pięć godzin temu!

Ojć. Chyba zasiedział się jeszcze bardziej niż sądził... Ale cóż, zgodnie ze starym porzekadłem nie ma co płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem. Asakura z westchnieniem zeskoczył na ziemię, po czym obrócił się spoglądając na wstrząśniętych Ryu i Rena. Na jego twarzy natychmiast pojawił się uśmiech numer 12 edycja specjalna pod tytułem "Zniknąłem nie-wiadomo-gdzie na cały dzień, błagam, broń mnie przed Anną". Na głowach jakiegoś tam ułamka Naszej Wesołej Gromadki pojawiły się charakterystyczne kropelki.

- Mam rozumieć, że siedziałeś tu przez cały ten czas - stwierdził Tao ze zrezygnowaniem.

- Ja? Nie, no co ty. Jeszcze się przez chwilę chowałem w bibliotece. - I znów, na twarzy Asakury zagościł uśmiech, tym razem numer 05 pod tytułem "Nie moja wina, że jesteście głupi i nie umiecie znaleźć durnego czternastolatka" Potem wzruszył ramionami, zabrał książkę pod pachę i ruszył bez słowa w stronę Patch. Po drodze coś mu nagle przyszło do głowy. Skoro nie było go cały dzień, przyjaciele musieli się martwić, czyż nie? Zatem... Anna także musiała w _jakiś _sposób odczuwać niepokój. A skoro tak...

...

...

To było... króciutkie życie.


	2. Chapter 2

Po kilku miesiącach powracam z drugim rozdziałem~! Um.. cóż, punktualność nie jest moją mocną stroną...

Enjoy~!

Rozdział II, czyli " Za radą piekielnej szarlotki"

** Wciąż retrospekcja**

- Czyś ty już do reszty oszalał?! Nie było cię cały dzień! CAŁY DZIEŃ! Baliśmy się, że dopadł cię HAO! A ty... ty siedzisz sobie w zagajniku nie informując o tym nikogo i... - Anna przerwała na ułamek sekundy łajanie narzeczonego - Co ty właściwie robiłeś?

Asakura jęknął w duszy. Dlaczego to zawsze jemu się obrywa? Nie dość, że przez cały dzień się o coś, potyka, podpisuje podejrzane cyrografy i w jednym momencie wszystkie jego informacje o bracie idą się bujać, to na dokładkę wrzeszczy na niego Anna. Cóż za niesprawiedliwość losu...

- Czytałem - odparł lakonicznie. Usłyszawszy za sobą głuche łupnięcie odwrócił się i z podniesioną brwią zerknął na swoich przyjaciół. A był to dość... nietypowy widok. Cała paczka utworzyła niezwykle uroczą plątaninę nóg, rąk i innych kończyn. Szatyn nie spodziewał się, by w ciągu najbliższego kwadransa mieli się z powodzeniem rozplątać. Poza tym... Poza tym, czyżby nie spodziewali się tego po nim? Co za zniewaga! Chociaż nie, po głębszym zastanowieniu sam by się po sobie nie spodziewał, że "Saisho no Seimei" aż tak go wciągnie.

Spoglądając na niedowierzające miny przyjaciół, którzy w dalszym ciągu imitowali Węzeł Gordyjski, Asakura westchnął i na dowód pokazał im gruby wolumin, usiłując dyskretnie zasłonić nazwisko autora dokumentu. Wolał, aby jak na razie nie wiedzieli o tym eee... brataniu się z, bądź co bądź, wrogiem. Cóż z tego, że była to jedynie książka? Także mogła uczestniczyć w spisku mającym na celu wyeliminowanie Yoh. Cóż, w każdym razie cokolwiek wyimaginowanym. Przecież taka dobra duszyczka jak Asakura nie mogłaby być zamieszana w jakiekolwiek ciemne, podejrzane sprawki... prawda?

Wracając do tematu, narzeczona Asakury przez dobrą chwilę spoglądała na niego podejrzliwie, jednakże słysząc jęki i przekleństwa usiłującej się rozplątać gromadki westchnęła tylko, a nakazawszy szatynowi pomóc przyjaciołom podreptała do salonu. Miała wyjątkowe szczęście - właśnie zaczynało się "El amor en la cafetería". Kyoyama już od pierwszego odcinka trzymała kciuki za sparaliżowaną od pasa w dół Elmirę i jej męża Pablo.

Tymczasem właściciel mandarynkowych słuchawek rozplątywał leżących szamanów. No, a w każdym razie usiłował, bo każda próba pociągnięcia za którąkolwiek kończynę danej osoby kończyła się pełnymi bólu wrzaskami. Po kilkunastu minutach jałowego wysiłku Asakura podźwignął się na nogi i czmychnął do pokoju drużyny "The Ren". Wrócił chwilę później z ukochaną bronią młodego Tao. Mógłby wprawdzie od razu poprosić o pomoc nekromantę (który, nawiasem mówiąc, jakimś cudem wywinął się od tej przykrej sytuacji i tylko stał, z uniesionymi brwiami obserwując gromadkę), gdyby nie lekko dołujący fakt, iż ten znów gdzieś zniknął. A przydałaby mu się pomoc. Ktoś przecież musi pozszywać/poskładać (niepotrzebne skreślić) Rena, Horo, Ryu, Choco i Mantę... gdy tylko uda się ich skutecznie rozdzielić.

Widząc, z jakim to orężem wrócił ich ulubiony Asakura, cała piątka wytrzeszczyła oczy ze strachu i jak na zawołanie zaczęli bie... znaczy pełzać, próbując uciec przed ostrzem Guan-Dao. Na ich nieszczęście (lub szczęście, jak kto woli) drzwi frontowe były otwarte na oścież. Co prawda podejrzanym jest, w jakiż to sposób zdołali się przecisnąć przez futrynę, jednakże fakt faktem, od razu sturlali się z kilku stopni umieszczonych przed drzwiami wejściowymi. Szczęściem w nieszczęściu było to, że przy tym upadku lekko obolali szamani zdołali jakimś cudem samoistnie się rozplątać.

* * *

Jako, że dochodziła już dwudziesta, wszyscy mieszkańcy kamiennego domku o zaszczytnym numerze 29 zasiedli do kolacji. Tym razem dała o sobie znać łaskawość Anny - na stole, zamiast tradycyjnych już miniaturowych miseczek ryżu i kopczyka warzywek, stały kolejno pieczeń, jakaś zupa oraz kilka rodzajów sałatek, zaś z kuchni dochodził zapach szarlotki z cynamonem. Szamani siedzieli lekko zmieszani. Byli niezmiernie ciekawi, dlaczegoż to zmora ich życia pozwala im sycić oczy widokiem tylu pyszności. Chociaż mógł być to także nowy rodzaj treningu... "Trening woli", czy jakoś tak. Postawiłeś się szarlotce, to i Hao dasz radę...

- No, co z wami? - zdziwiła się teatralnie Anna. W duchu zaś uśmiechnęła się lekko. No, tego to się raczej nie spodziewali... Niech znają łaskawość przyszłej Królowej Szamanów! - Dalej, jedzcie.

Gromadka popatrzyła na dziewczynę wzrokiem pod tytułem "kim-jesteś-i-co-zrobiłaś-z-Anną-ty-klonie-niedorobiony", zaś po kilku sekundach Horo z wahaniem sięgnął po widelec. Ryu ze współczuciem poklepał go po ramieniu.

- Spoczywaj w pokoju - wymamrotał.

Kyoyama tymczasem otworzyła swoją nową książkę. Na kolorowej okładce widniał wielki, czerwony napis głoszący: "Jak wytresować psa". Przekartkowała publikację, szukając miejsca, gdzie skończyła. Rozdział nosił tytuł "Jak za pomocą pochwały zachęcić zwierzaka do większego wysiłku". Coś jednak przeszkadzało jej skupić się na tekście i nie był to hałas dochodzący od strony stołu - okrzyki zdziwienia na to, że żadne z dań nie okazało się ani styropianem, ani jakąś zatrutą pułapką. Nie, to było coś... nieuchwytnego. Niedługo coś się wydarzy, czuła to całą swoją osobą. I miało ścisły związek z Yoh. Pytanie tylko, jakie będą tego konsekwencje... Ale nie ma wielkiego sensu się tym teraz przejmować. Na razie musi skupić się na trenowaniu narzeczonego. A co potem... się zobaczy.

* * *

Asakura, postawiwszy talerzyk z szarlotką na niewielkim stoliku zamyślił się głęboko. Prawdą było, że postanowił zmienić brata, tylko... jak na razie nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jak ma się do tego zabrać. W myślach przeleciał raz jeszcze wszystkie alternatywy. Prośba? Nie, zbyt oklepane. No to może groźba? Znając życie, skończyłby jako kupka popiołu. Albo terapia szokowa? Być może, gdyby puścił bratu maraton ulubionych telenoweli Anny... Nie, odpada. Jeszcze by nie podziałało i Yoh miałby jakiegoś trupa na sumieniu... W takim razie, co niby zrobić?

- No dobra, kawałku przerażającej szarlotki prosto z piekła - zwrócił się do leżącego przed nim ciasta - jakieś pomysły?

Szarlotka, swoim zwyczajem nie odpowiedziała. "A gdyby tak zaimprowizować?"

* * *

"To był zły pomysł, bardzo, BARDZO zły pomysł! Jest źle. Do diaska, jest źle! Moment, Asakura, uspokój się, to tylko mały, malutki problem, nikt przecież nie mówił, że będzie łatwo..."

Szatyn rozpaczliwie szamotał się w mocnym uścisku arcyducha. W międzyczasie zastanawiał się, jak ma niby wybrnąć z tej sytuacji. Do diaska, chciał jedynie choć raz na spokojnie porozmawiać z bratem. Co to ma niby być za sprawiedliwość, kurczaczek?! Z innymi ludźmi to mu jakoś jeszcze nikt nie zabronił rozmawiać. Chyba...

- Nosz, do diaska, puszczaj mnie! - wrzasnął do stojącego nieopodal Marco - My tu wolny kraj mamy, nie masz prawa mnie więzić, kryminalisto jeden! Policję zawezwę!

Ku rozczarowaniu szatyna jego słowa nie znalazły u członka X-laws należytego posłuchu. Co więcej, blondyn bezczelnie go zignorował! A coś takiego się nie godzi. W końcu jest dziedzicem rodu Asakura, przyszłym Królem Szamanów... et cetera, et cetera... i tak dalej.

- Nie robię tego bo chcę, tak trzeba w imię pokoju - oświadczył mu Lasso lekko zwalniając uścisk - Nie można pozwolić na twoje spotkanie z Hao Asakurą.

"Świetnie, cudownie wręcz."

Wyglądało na to, że cały świat postanowił rzucać młodemu szamanowi kłody pod nogi.

**Koniec rozdziału drugiego**


End file.
